The Good Left Undone
by Kazeshimo
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive,an openly gay student at Hallava Lake Academy, meets the new student and develops a crush on the guy, hilarity ensues. Rated Teen for language and Yaoi. Character personalities different from canon personalities. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

I groaned and rolled over as some guy flicked peanuts and bread crumbs at my face. I was awoken by the obnoxious laughter by him and my roommates, one of them loudly calling"Hey faggot! It's time for school! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" I opened my eyes to see a growing collection of food on either side of me."Aren't there more productive things to do with what I'm sure is your lunch for the day?" I asked the boy flicking them at me. I didn't even recognize him, and I assumed he was from another room, just dropping by, as some students usually did before class name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm fourteen years old, and I go to Hallava Lake Academy. I have black hair, blue eyes, and blind in one eye, so the eye patch I wear over it isn't just some kind of fashion statement, though I'm told it looks good one me, so that's a bonus, I suppose. I'm also…well…gay. It's not something I talk about much, but everyone else sure as hell does. If there are any others like me in this school, after seeing how I was treated for it, they damn well kept their mouths shut about it, smart people. I didn't mean for it to get out, but I made the mistake of telling Elizabeth, one of my friends, last year. I guess she wasn't the one I should have told, for the news spread like a wildfire after that.

I gathered the foodstuff on my bed, dusting off the sheets, and tossing the food, before getting changed. The other boys left the room, already prepared for the day. I knew I was going to be late. They always woke me up late. I threw on my clothes quickly, used the restroom, the whole morning routine, before heading outside towards the school. It was way too bright out, in my opinion, especially since it was raining quite often. Speaking of rain, I glanced up at the school balcony to see a pair of kids with a bucket of water in their hand. They flung the water at me after they realized they were caught. Unfazed, I walked through the water and headed into class. I heard them laughing as I absently ran my hands through my hair to get some of the water out. I suppose I could have just backed off, but then again, I couldn't bring myself to really care. I headed to my homeroom and took a seat.

My homeroom class was a multi-grade class, which is what it sounds like: boys and girls of all grades were in this classroom. I was actually one of the few freshman, along with Elizabeth and Alois. Everyone else was in 12th, 11th or 10th grade, and tended to look down on us somewhat, or just ignore us, which I preferred. I took a seat alone in the back of the around that time, however, an unfamiliar face entered the room. He was tall, most likely a senior, with black hair and green eyes. He wore all black, as there was no mandatory uniforms in our school, and I must say, he was damn good looking, but I shoved that thought out of my head as quickly as it came. He walked over to the teacher, and the two had a conversation until the bell rang.

"Class, this is Sebastian Michaelis," the teacher introduced the boy. Sebastian gave a slight bow to the entire class before going to take a seat. Instead of sitting with one of the pretty Senior girls, as I would have expected, he took a seat beside me. I blinked and looked up at him. Some of the boys snickered, others just looked pitying at Sebastian. Some just ignored it all together. Not everyone is an ass, I guess. I noticed one of the girls looked intrigued.

Sebastian looked over at me and lifted a hand. I stared at it for a moment before I realized I was supposed to be polite and shook his hand. "Ciel Phantomhive," I introduced myself. "Sebastian," he responded.

"You might want to move seats, though, sitting next to me is kind of like committing social suicide," I admitted. I wouldn't mind the company, provided he wasn't like my roommates, but I didn't want him to get any crap for it. He merely smiled."I never cared much for social standings anyway," he told me. Well, it didn't seem like he was going to move until the bell rang, so I didn't prompt him further. Besides, he didn't seem like a bad guy.

Classes came and went, and we were released for the day. Sebastian had been practically dragged off at the end of homeroom, and though he was in one of my classes as a teacher's assistant, I didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

As we headed in from gym, the last period of the day, the teacher stopped me and pulled me aside. "We're starting a swimming unit soon," he informed me. I swallowed stiffly. I couldn't swim, something that was kept secret from the other students. "What of it?" I responded."I was wondering if you wanted lessons on how to swim after school instead of participating with the rest of the class," he asked. "We could get that arranged, if that's what you'd like." I thought about that for a moment, then sighed. It'd be best if I learned eventually. I nodded then headed back to the locker rooms, though I noticed Sebastian had been glancing at the teacher and I from where he stood by the water fountain. It didn't really matter if he heard, however. I took a seat and began to get changed. Sebastian came in a few moments later, and for some reason, I simply couldn't look at him. I felt my face growing red when he looked at me. I heard him chuckle softly as he went to his locker. I threw on my clothes, locked up my PE clothing in the locker and ran from the locker rooms as quickly as I possibly could, feeling like my face might melt off. I knew when I had a crush on someone, but I could never accept the fact. Why the hell did I have a crush on the new kid, anyway? I hardly knew him!Damn it, why me?

I couldn't help but feel relief that classes were over for the time being. I headed back to the dorm. Alois was there, on the computer. Just something I should tell you about Alois: I dated him in middle school, eighth grade. It hadn't gone so well, as he'd turned out to be borderline abusive. Actually, just flat out abusive. Insults, threats and physical abuse abound. He actually was responsible for rendering me blind in one eye, and the scarring left behind by this act was what I covered when I wore an eye patch. Those were two things I kept secret. I never told anyone about my relationship with that jerk and I never mentioned what happened to my eye, and by extension, why I wore an eye patch was a secret too.

Alois looked up and smirked at me. I tried to remember what I ever saw in the guy as I glared back. His face fell as he glanced around the room to make sure no one else was around."Don't glare at me like that or I'll take out your other eye," he commented. I snorted and looked away, taking a seat on the edge of the bed."You wouldn't. Not on school campus. You'd be expelled." Well, that was a bit of a pitiful response. Lets face it, he'd probably be more then just expelled, but I digress. He snickered, not glancing in my direction again. I sighed, grabbing a towel from the room. This was when Alois chose to look up from the screen, as I headed out the door. He paused for a moment, giving me a strange look before he spoke."Aren't the baths off limits at this hour?""Mmhmm," I responded. He could tattle all he want. I always bathed alone, when I technically wasn't supposed to. I headed out into the hallway, lock picked the door and entered the room. I had to watch the time, however. It was around four. If I stayed in for two hours, until six, I'd get caught. By the girls who were supposed to bathe at that time. 6:00 AM and 6:00 PM were the girl's bathing times and 7:00 AM/7:00 PM for the boys, then they were locked up for the day. Don't ask me why it works that way, It just does.

What I wasn't expecting to find was a group of three girls already in the bath, which was basically just a large pool of water, warmed up by some type of heating system. They obviously heard the door open, and looked my way."Danglies!" one of the girls squealed, and two of them swam as quickly as they could behind cover. The other just stayed where she was. She had a towel around her, as did all three of them. "Hi there," she greeted. I stared dumbly, unsure of how to react. This hadn't happened to me before. I swallowed and managed a pathetic"Erm…""Come join us! The water's nice!" she laughed. "Eh!" "Emma!" protested one of the girls taking cover. I sighed and took off my shirt, causing Emma to clap her hands together."Great! Come on, you two, stop hiding! If he tries anything, we just kick him in the balls!" "Is it really safe for me to take a bath right now?" I asked dully. The two girls laughed awkwardly, while Emma just gave a thumbs up. Awkward silence ensued as soon as I stepped into the water, the towel wrapped around my waist. I ignored it, resting my back and head against the back wall. When I noticed the short brown haired girl staring at me uneasily, I sighed."I'm not into girls. Stop giving me that look."

"Oh! You're Ciel!" the girl said, seeming to understand now. Something about that response made me feel ashamed of myself, but kudos to the one who can tell me why."My name is Tami. The one who is still hiding from you is Laurel." Emma swam over to me and held out her hand."And I'm Emma. Nice to meet you, Ciel. We've heard a lot about you." I heard a snicker from Laurel and Tami. I didn't take her hand, glaring at her coldly."I'm sure you have," I responded. She looked almost hurt, but brightened up a moment later. "You seem like a nice guy. It's just too bad for us that you are gay. I mean, you're hot, and a freshman to boot!" I felt my face going red again."Mm…" "Well, we were just stepping out now. We were just finishing up." She and her friends stepped out of the water."Hey, Ciel…" Emma called. I didn't spare her a glance, not right away."What?" I asked. She paused before continuing.

"Well…I…I just wanted to say, if you ever need someone to talk to, come to dorm 69. I'm always willing to listen, okay?" I blinked, glancing at her. She offered a smile, but it seemed almost sad. I gave a slight nod."Perhaps I'll take you up on that," I murmured. With a brisk nod, she threw on a shirt. Tami and Laurel glanced at each other and shrugged before heading out. Emma stared at me for a moment longer before following them. I remained in the springs, alone, until 5:30 pm, before leaving as well.

The next morning, I woke up early enough so I didn't get pelted with food. I got ready for school and headed out the door. No one pulled any pointless pranks this morning, which made me feel rather wary. At homeroom, Sebastian was talking to a few senior students. He glanced at me and raised a hand in greeting when the other seniors weren't looking, and I nodded to him. I expected him to sit down with his new friends, but instead, he promptly excused himself and took a seat beside me. He laughed at my surprise. "Why don't you sit with your new friends?" I asked, ignoring how bitter I sounded. He rolled his eyes."Them? I don't know them," he muttered. I gave a slight nod, understanding what he was getting at. The senior students looked a bit put off, but two of them sat at the desk next to him and continued trying to strike up a conversation. He humored them, but he didn't really seem too into the conversation. Given that the conversation was about clothes, I didn't blame him for being bored. The clothing he wore yesterday was pretty fancy though, dress pants and a suit. Perhaps it had something to do with the family he came from?

The teacher suddenly speaking up startled me out of my thoughts. We all skittered off to first period. Nothing really interesting happened until PE, however. I didn't get changed out for PE because of the unit. I sat off in the corner while the other students, males and females alike, got into the water and predictably began to splash each other in the face, giggling and squealing like children. "This kind of activity not fun to you, Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked. I looked up at him. He was wearing swimming trunks. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I was in ninth grade PE, but all of the PE students were taking this unit at the same time. How good an idea this was? Who knows. Alois glared daggers at Sebastian, even as he walked into the pool."Aren't you going to join us? Afraid of getting wet?" jeered one of the boys at me. I ignored him, but he opted to exit the pool and grab my arm."Come on, you pussy, get into the damn water!" Some of his friends laughed at that, but other students looked a little uneasy. He gave me a sharp push and I fell forward, my head hitting the side of the pool as I fell into the water at the deep end. I couldn't move right away, and didn't think to do so, stunned by the impact of my head against the bricks that lined the pool. I didn't hear anything for a moment, not even after I was able to move again. I was dizzy. I made the mistake of attempting to breathe in, causing water to fill my lungs.

What happened after that was a little choppy. There was some yelling, a siren, the feeling of being lifted off the ground. A voice calling my name, some silence. Then the steady blip of a heart monitor.


	2. Chapter 2

**I came to a while later. I had a headache of massive proportions, and to be honest, I couldn't remember how I ended up in the hospital in the first place. There were bandages around my head. How long had I been out? On the desk beside me, there was a get well soon card. I raised my hand and gently took it. The card was unsigned, and I had difficulties trying to figure out who it could've been from. My first guess was Emma. She seemed like she might be the kind of person, but definitely not her friends. I thought of Sebastian, but then decided that was wishful thinking and shoved the thought out of my mind. Emma. It must've been Emma. **

**Some time went by before I was released. About two weeks, maybe three, I hardly bothered to count the days. No one brought in my work for me, so I'd have a lot of catching up to do. **

**From then on, I was constantly busy, writing essays, doing homework, coloring maps, reading textbooks…it became slightly overwhelming. After about a week, at around 8:00 pm. I took up Emma's offer and headed to dorm room 69. The door was answered by a sophomore student. "Are you thick? Boys aren't supposed to visit the girl's dorms after seven-thirty!" she snapped. I glared at her."I'm here to see Emma," I told her. The sophomore student returned my glare before glancing over her shoulder."Emma! Some pint-sized fag is here to see you!" she called. That stung a little bit, but not as much as hearing Emma happily squeak"Ciel!" as she headed for the door. How the hell did she know it was me just by that description! Learn not to question things, I told myself. Just learn not to question things. Because if there was one thing I'd learned in middle school, it was that girls didn't make any sense. I entered the dorm room."We're going to be in huge trouble if we get caught," the sophomore girl snapped at Emma, but she ignored her, and motioned for me to take a seat on the couch. "I invited him here about a month ago," Emma told the girl as she sat down beside me. "Well, he's a month late," the sophomore girl sighed."I'm heading up to do some homework. He'd better not still be here in the morning, or I'll kick his ass," she announced, and headed to another room."Forgive Haylie, she's a little…well, anyway! What're you here for?" she asked, grinning. I let out a sigh, and her face fell."I heard about the incident by the swimming pools. Are you okay?" She placed a hand gently on the back of my head. I gave a shrug."I can't even remember what happened," I admitted. "Well, the one responsible was kicked out of the school. We know it was an accident, but I think they did the right thing, giving him the boot." I gave a nod. After a moment of thought, I lifted my head and asked"Are you the one who gave me the 'get well soon' letter?" I asked. She smiled kindly, but didn't give me the answer I had expected."Nope. I would've signed it, but the one who did give it to you said you'd be smart enough to figure it out on your own," she admitted. I paused to think about that for a moment. She hadn't, huh? I jokingly asked"Not Sebastian, right?" She just smiled, and I let that sink in."Wait, SEBASTIAN gave that to me?" I asked. I felt my face going red as my eyes went to the floor. I tried to imagine that. Emma grabbed my face and turned my head so that she could see my eyes. She released me as she went 'awww'."You like Sebastian, don't you?" she asked. "I, uh…um…urk. Please don't tell anyone," I stammered. She laughed and pet me for a moment, something I otherwise would have absolutely rebelled against, but at the moment, I could only feel my face go even more red as I awkwardly twiddled my thumbs. I closed my eyes and stood up, going over to the sink and splashing water on my face. This caused Emma to giggle. She stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder."I won't tell anyone. Promise." I winced."That's what Elizabeth said when I told her about my crush on Alois," I grumbled under my breath. She blinked. "Elizabeth? She's not that good at keeping her mouth shut. Why'd you tell her?""She was my best friend in middle school. She had kept secrets for me before then, but we got into a fight, and she went off and told everyone." We had never gotten over that fight, I thought dully. Emma frowned "I see…well, I'll be true to my word. I swear. I'm good at keeping secrets." She gave me a thumbs up and a smile. I nodded**

"**I'll hold you to it.""So, do you and Sebastian know each other very well? He seems to think quite highly of you," admitted Emma. I shrugged."He sits next to me in class, but we rarely exchange more then a few sentences," I answered. She shrugged."Try talking to him more. If you don't, you'll never get anywhere," she offered. I gave a slight shake of my head."Nothing would come out right," I sighed. She giggled."Aw, Ciel's infatuated with the new boy from R78, it's so cute!""Stop that! I didn't come here to get teased.""Then why did you come here?" she asked. I paused. "Mostly to just get away from it all, I guess. It has been nonstop work since I got back a week ago. It has been…overwhelming," I admitted. Admitting this made me feel weak, but when I turned around to look at her, she was smiling. Instead of speaking, she turned and headed to the cupboard and got out some kind of breakfast bar. She tossed one to me. I glanced at her in confusion, but she ignored it, asking"Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?" I eventually managed to answer 'tea', and she got out a few types. I helped her make the coffee, even after she insisted that I take a seat and relax. "I can sympathize with the feeling of being overwhelmed and stressed due to being out of school for a long period of time. I should have brought you some of your work, but I guess it's too late to be considering things like that now. Really, you can sit down, I'll make the tea." It took me some time to explain that I was a little finicky with my tea, and when I finally got it through to her, she found it funny. So I spent some time with Emma, and she talked a little bit about her time in middle school. After about two hours and twenty minutes, long after we'd both finished our drinks, she stretched her arms over her head and stood up."Well, I best turn in for the night. Ten thirty is lights out, so you best leave before then. Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm?" She paused, then laughed."Sorry, that's a dumb question. It's just a school campus, I'm sure you know your way around just fine. You remind me a lot of my little brother, that's all. He would be about your age.""Would be?" I had a feeling that was treading unsteady ground, but she didn't seem to mind sharing."When he was young…he was kidnapped. They never found him, and he's presumed dead. No one knows who was responsible. In the months before he was kidnapped, he acted strangely. I…I don't know." She looked sad."I'm sorry," I murmured. She gave me a weary smile."It's okay. You didn't know," she responded. She led me to the door, picking up her backpack as she passed it. "Thanks for the tea," I said, giving a polite nod. "Stop being so formal," she chuckled. I gave a shrug. Being either sarcastic or formal was practically all I knew how to be. After a quick farewell, I headed back for my dorm. I found myself in what I'd reservedly call a 'good mood', or at least feeling better then I had as of late, despite hearing about Emma's lost brother. I tried to avoid this state of mind, because whenever I was happy, I'd be dragged down from that cloud fast, and crash so hard that I'd leave cracks in the I got back to the dorm, I was surprised to find all three of my dorm mates were still awake. "Now where have you been, Ciel?" asked Alois, a tone of mock concern in his voice. I ignored him, attempting to shove past the 'wall' they made in front of me, but they refused to let me by."I was talking to a friend, that's all. Had some tea. Talked about Middle School. What, did you think I was making out with some other guy?""That's what Alois suggested," laughed a boy named Toby. My gaze swiveled to him, and the cocky smirk he wore on his face made me want to smack him. And smash, there went the good mood.**

"**And what made you suggest such a thing?" I snapped. Before I could stop myself, I added**

"**Wishing you were that boy again, Alois?" The confident look was washed away, replaced by a look of absolute shock at my words. Toby and the other boy, Sam, exchanged confused, slightly baffled looks."What are you getting at, Ciel?" Alois asked, getting defensive. I'd made my claim, I couldn't back out of it now."You know as well as I do that you dated me in the eighth grade. I have the scars to prove it." I removed my eye patch. The looks of disgust and horror on the faces of Sam and Toby were indescribable."What bullshit are you spewing, Phantomhive?" he practically shrieked. He looked almost betrayed, which amused me in a rather sadistic way. He'd trusted me to keep the secret of our relationship. "I still have the scars, and I'm sure you still have the mark on your arm from where I stabbed you with the scissors to get you to stop. If you are claiming that I am lying to make a fool of you, then prove that you don't have the scar. Show us your arm," I practically ordered. He stared at me with pure hatred for a moment."You disappoint me, Phantomhive. I really thought I could trust you to keep your mouth shut. Perhaps to punish you, I'll take out your other eye?" he muttered under his breath, looking like he might cry. I almost felt bad for letting that spill, but then I looked back on all the times he'd ridiculed me, and the last threat he'd given me when we'd broken up. The words rung in my mind for a moment. 'You'll never find anyone better then me'. He'd broken up with me, and he still had the nerve to say such a thing…the guilt left me in that instant. I shoved past a dumbfounded Toby and Sam and headed to my bed, which was when I heard fast moving footsteps behind me. I whirled around just in time to get punched in the jaw. I stumbled backwards."Get out of here!" he snapped. I blinked."No, this is my room too," I pointed out. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the ground by the door. "Get out or fight me for a right to stay here!" he snapped. Despite his words, I got the feeling that he really didn't want to fight me. But he'd just punched me in the face, so perhaps that hunch was a little off, but hey, I've been wrong before. I thought for a moment, holding his gaze, before looking away."Fine. I'll find somewhere else to sleep for the night. Sleep well, all three of you." As I moved to stand up, Alois held out a hand. I stared in surprise, and took it. He helped me to my feet before promptly giving me the boot from the room. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. A moment later, the door opened, and one of my jackets hit me on the back of the head, before the door was closed and I heard it lock behind me. I was quiet grateful for the jacket, as it was cold out. I didn't put it on, though, not right away. I stood in the cold, confused about the way Alois had acted back there. It wasn't as if I'd broken up with him, yet he was acting like he still might have feelings for me. Why was that? All I knew is that any affection I'd had for Alois had gone when he'd practically clawed out my eye.**

**I guess one could ask why I'd left so quietly. I suppose I could have fought him, but there were factors to think about here. The relationship, however messed up, that we'd once had. While I might not have liked him anymore, I did have certain feelings directed towards him. I knew what he'd been through to make him that way. His life as what I could safely call a slave when he was younger. His town being slain, his closest friend dying with them. He'd found the head of his father's manor, but suffered abuse by his hands, physical and sexual. He had some trust issues. I felt a certain degree of respect, pity, and perhaps a bit of fear as well, not that I would ever admit this to anyone, especially Alois. Not like I had to tell him: he already knew. **

**Heading down the path just outside of the dorms, I considered going back to room 69, where Emma was. I decided against it, given this was pretty much forbidden in this school. Not having any friends who were male was also a problem. Then a thought struck me. What about Sebastian? I shook the thought off immediately. If there was one person who I actually cared about bothering, it was him. Plus, he was a senior. I could ask an adult, but they were all turned in for the night. **

**I guess I'd just have to wait until morning, then request a new room. Provided Alois would even let me back into the room to collect my stuff. I had to admit, despite the fact I was simply kicked out of the room the school had given to me, it kind of felt like the period of homelessness I'd suffered through after my parents had died. Not a good feeling. But then again, I was desensitized to it by this point. Also, being alone had never been a problem for me. I just didn't feel like sleeping outside. What room had Emma listed off when she'd be teasing me? Room Seventy-Eight? I decided to go there. Around this time, the lights had just gone off in the dorms. I knocked on the door. I heard some grumbling and distant squabbles, of two students arguing 'you get the door', 'no, you get the door', along with some swearing. Eventually, the door clicked open. A senior student from my homeroom answered it."We don't want to by your crap! …Oh, did a little girl get lost on her way from elementary school?" he joked. I almost called him an ass, but knew that wouldn't win any points with the lot."Something like that. My dorm-mates kicked me out of my own room. The faculty won't be available until tomorrow morning, and I don't feel like sleeping on the roof. You wouldn't happen to have a sofa to spare until I can talk about switching rooms, would you?" I asked quietly. The boy looked thoughtful, then glanced over his shoulder."Sebastian? Daniel?" "If he's willing to clean off the sofa," answered the boy who I assumed was Daniel. I heard a shuffle and a soft thump as Sebastian headed to the door. Without speaking, he picked me up, causing me to let out a loud startled noise that sounded a lot like "buh!" Not exactly dignifying, but instinctual. The others were too startled to laugh at that. "Why should he sleep on the sofa when there's a spare bed available?" Sebastian asked."You should always be polite to your guests." Their jaws dropped. He placed me down on the bed. I managed to gain my composure, let out a soft cough, and said"Thank you. I will do my best to stay out of your way.""Nonsense. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.""Daaaaaaaaaaaamn, what is with you two?" asked Daniel. "Forget it. I'm going to bed," the boy from my homeroom, Allen, sighed. He told Sebastian to turn the flashlight off, and headed back to his bed. Sebastian and Daniel went back to their beds also, Sebastian telling them all to sleep well as he took the flashlight off the desk beside his bed and clicked it off. The dark was welcoming, and I quickly fell asleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I was woken by the blinds to the room being opened. I opened my eyes slightly, shading my eyes with my hands. Stupid sun. That's when I was reminded where I was. I sat up, and saw Sebastian fixing up the room as the other two boys simply muttered for the blinds to be closed and rolled over, grumbling something about it being too early. That's when I glanced at the clock. It was 6:23.

"Close the freaking blinds," Daniel whimpered. He was ignored, and he fumbled around for a eye cover to block the light. I wasn't used to getting up this early either, as my roommates usually woke me up at 8:00, usually in some strange manner, like flicking food at me or pouring bottles of water on my face until I looked like I'd almost drowned again. "Why up so early?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them. He merely smiled. "Good morning, Phantomhive," he answered. I blinked."Where are my manners. Good morning, Michaelis," I answered, glancing away from him."It's polite to look at someone in the eye when talking to them. And please, call me Sebastian." I gave a slight nod, when a thought struck me. "Hey, wait a moment…it's Saturday," I pointed out. He smirked. I guess he'd been waiting for me to point that out. "What are we doing up this early on a Saturday?" "Given that it's six, I'd assume we're going to peek in on the girls bathing," suggested Daniel. Sebastian made a face."Why would we do that?" he asked."I'm not interested in East and West Carolina," I responded. Allen chuckled and rolled over to look at me."Oh, is that what we call it now?""Phantomhive," Sebastian said, not appearing to enjoy the way the conversation was going. He held out his hand, and I took it and pulled myself to my feet. I was still in my clothes from the previous night, as I hadn't brought out a spare pair of clothing from my room. "The teacher has entrusted me to teach you how to swim on the weekends. That is why I woke you up. There is no time after school for such a lesson for the teachers, so I'm doing so, early morning, on the weekends. You won't mind?" I blinked, trying not to let my surprise show. Lessons from Sebastian? I wasn't sure how to take that. I thought about it for a moment. But then I thought about Sebastian shirtless. I rested my head in my hands."You're looking a little feverish. Are you perhaps falling ill?" asked Sebastian. I blinked."No, I'm okay. I'd love to take lessons from you," I answered. Allen gave me a funny look."You sound almost excited. They're just swimming lessons.""I almost drowned once, and you know what? I'd also love for that to never happen again." He paused thought about it for a moment, then nodded."Point taken."

So I hopped out of bed. I didn't have a change in clothes, but I was sure I could get back into my own dorm room after the lessons were done. Sebastian spent a few hours teaching me the basics of how to not drown, which I appreciated, even if I spent most of my time gripping the side, nervous about going under again. And almost every time I did this, Sebastian would smile at me and ask in an almost challenging voice, "Scared, Phantomhive?" and every time, I would lie, 'No', and go back to doing whatever he told me to do. It was an interesting system, especially since Sebastian clearly knew what was going through my mind every time I attempted something, recalling last month's accident, even if I couldn't' remember it very well. Around the end of the lessons, he left me by myself, apparently trusting me not to do anything stupid. He came back with, to my surprise, a change of clothes. He took my hand and helped me out of the water."I think that's enough for today," he said."How'd you get into the room? The door was locked," I admitted. He answered my question by pulling out a small pin from his pocket. My eyes narrowed."You picked the lock?" I asked. "It's only natural that a member of the Michaelis family would be able to know how to lock pick a window," he answered. I raised an eyebrow."Your family associated with the black market in some way?" He didn't answer that statement, instead, handed me my change in clothes and we headed to the locker rooms. Sebastian took a seat as I got changed. His eyes narrowed when I took my shirt off."Your bones are quite visible," he noted."I don't eat much," I admitted. The school only served lunch, and you were required to have your own breakfast and dinner, which was usually sent in by your parents. I have previously mentioned that my parents aren't around anymore, or at least, I believe I have. "You're like a stick," he commented, poking me in the ribs. I curled inwards a little bit as he did, not expecting this. "Easily breakable.""Don't underestimate me!" I growled, smacking his hand away. He seemed slightly surprised. I paused.

"I don't usually like being touched. My apologies," I sighed. He shrugged"It was rude of me," he answered. I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I can make an exception for you. You can touch me whenever you want," I uttered, then realized what it was I'd just said, especially when Sebastian looked surprised."Ah…th-that came out wrong…" I stammered. After a moment, a small grin spread on his face, until he was laughing. I was blushing furiously."Stop laughing!" I snapped. After he was done laughing, he stood, placing a hand under my chin and lifting my head up so I was looking at him in the eye. "I find that you're quite cute when you're flustered." He pat my cheek lightly and turned away, heading for the door."You should talk to the faculty about switching dorm rooms as soon as you're done getting changed, though if that takes a while, then you're always welcome to stay with Walker, Yulen and I." The door closed behind him, leaving me staring at the place where he'd been just a moment before. Had that just happened? I must have spent at least two minutes standing there, absolutely dumbstruck, when the PE teacher walked in and asked what the hell I was doing, just standing there.

"…I'm going to talk to the staff, now," I told him without explaining the context. I closed my eyes, then threw on my shirt and, locking up my belongings in my locker, then headed for the office. It was about 8:00 by now, so the staff should be woman at the front desk seemed bothered by what I told her, saying she would punish the boys there, and was rather surprised when I insisted that she didn't."It'd just be best if I found a different dorm to stay at for the time being.""Well, there's only one that has any space left, and that's room 78..." she admitted, biting her lip."And that's a Senior's dorm. We were making more dorms for new students next year, but they're all filled up at the moment…""I don't mind staying at a Senior's dorm," I blurt out. She seemed surprised. "Room 78 was where I stayed when I got the boot from room 40 anyway," I admitted. She seemed thoughtful, then nodded."If they don't mind, then fine." She picked up a little phone and directly called their room. It was interesting PA system we had. After a moment of nodding and not saying much, she hung up and said that I could get my things from room 40 and switch rooms. I headed back to the dorm room, finding the door unlocked. Alois was on the computer again."Back so soon?" he asked dully. "I'm switching rooms," I told him. He didn't fly off the handle, which was good. He instead nodded."That's good," he muttered. I glanced over his shoulder to see what he was doing on the computer anyway, but he turned around and pushed me away."It's none of your business what I'm doing," he growled. I blinked."Angry about last night?" I asked. He didn't answer, which I took as a yes."Look, I'm sorry. I was angry. I shouldn't have told anyone. If anyone gives you any trouble, I'll stand by you. Alright? You've been through enough." My thoughts went back to when Elizabeth had spilled my secret, after the fight we'd had. The situation reminded me of that. As much as he'd put me through, I didn't want to remain on bad terms with him. The typing momentarily stopped, as if he was acknowledging my words, then they started back up again. I sighed and began to gather up what little I owned.

"Ciel," he murmured as I headed for the door. "Yes?" "I'm sorry I gouged out your eye." I didn't miss a beat."Sorry I left that scar on your arm." I headed out the door. I wondered why I felt a little disappointed. It wasn't as if I wouldn't see him again. Perhaps I still did have lingering feelings for him after all…

"Hey! Welcome to the dorm!" Allen greeted when I entered the room. I nodded. Daniel was staring at the ceiling, with a book on his face, and Sebastian was sitting on the edge of his bed, focusing on something he was doodling in a notebook. "I have a question for you," admitted Daniel."An eye patch? What are you, a pirate?" I sighed. "I haven't heard THAT one before. What, do you want me to take it off? Fine." I removed the eye patch and looked at them. Allen's eyes went wide when he saw the practically empty socket and the scarring around it. "Oh, man!" he yelped. Daniel lifted the book from his face and took one look at it. He looked ill."Geez, what happened to your eye?" he asked, eyes narrowed."Should I put the eye patch back on?" I responded. They both nodded, so I picked the eye patch from the floor and put it back on."As for what happened, I'm not at liberty to talk about such a thing. Besides, it was a while ago," I answered. Allen shrugged, and interrupted Daniel by saying"We won't pry." I began to put my few belongings in drawers and in the closet before sitting down and glancing out the window. "So, Sebastian, what're you doodling?" asked Daniel, glancing over the edge of his bed. The notebook snapped shut."Doesn't matter," he answered sharply. A small photo fell from the book, but it didn't seem that anyone except me noticed it. He got up, placing the book in a drawer and heading out. I knelt down under the bed, picking up the picture, and leaving the room to look at it in private, so Allen and Daniel didn't see it too. -The photo was of Sebastian and another boy I didn't recognize. They appeared to be the same age. The other boy had long red hair, glasses, and the name 'Grell' was written under the photo. My eyes narrowed slightly. Grell looked like he was a little too fond of Sebastian. Sebastian, on the other hand, just looked annoyed."Now, why pry into business that's not yours, Phantomhive?" The photo was snatched from my hand, and Sebastian stood in front of me. He looked cross. I held his gaze."I was only curious. It fell out of your notebook. I was going to return it," I answered. He seemed disbelieving. "Who is Grell? He seems to like you," I asked. He turned away."Just a friend. A very annoying friend." His expression slowly softened and he sighed."Curiosity killed the cat, they say. I guess it's not a fault of yours. Speaking of cats…" his eyes narrowed."Can I trust you to keep a secret from everyone?" I blinked, surprised for a moment, before nodding."Don't tell anyone about the photo, for one. Second, Follow me." I nodded, and we headed down a path that led away from the dorms, towards the classroom buildings. I was surprised when we took a sudden left off the path. The walk was silent for a while, then he suddenly asked

"What do you think of cats?" I paused."I'm allergic, but I think they're graceful creatures." He seemed to like this answer, for he let out a quiet 'hm', and nodded. I decided that it'd be best not to mention the fact that I liked dogs more. We took several turns until we were completely out of sight of the school. I actually had no idea where we were, but I didn't question him. We eventually came to a small shack that looked completely out of place in the location. He chose then to elaborate."They plan on expanding the school, and this shack is going to be torn down." I nodded, thinking that made sense. We entered the creaky old building. There wasn't a lot to say about it. It didn't look or sound entirely stable, there were breaks in the floorboards, and a few mice darted by every now and then. Sebastian glanced around and then let out a loud whistle. At this, a pair of cats climbed from the shadows. One was a white cat with black eyes, the other, a black cat with white eyes. Behind it, three kittens stumbled after them, both varying colors of silver and grey. The black cat had blood on its muzzle. Sebastian knelt down in front of the cats. They seemed quite wary of me, but very fond of him. I sneezed, causing one of the kittens to jump. "Phantomhive, meet Kiwi and Seras, and their kittens, Lily, Jasper and Rose," he stated. The small silver kitten, Jasper, bounded over to Sebastian, who gently pet it. The white adult, Kiwi, curled up in Sebastian's lap. I just fell into a fit of coughing. The dark gray kitten, Rose, glanced at me then walked over to me and began swatting my untied shoelace. "You mentioned the shed being destroyed. You're worried about the cats, aren't you?" He gave me a smile."I'm not worried about them. Because you and I are going to bring them to the dorms tonight." Now would be a good time to mention that pets were absolutely not allowed on campus. I stared at him for a moment. "What about Daniel and Allen?""They don't have to know," he answered. "We'll just sneak out after 10:30, pick them up, and put them in the empty supply closet. I've already got food set up for them," he seemed pleased with himself. Or maybe he was distracted by Lily, the smallest pale gray kitten, who was licking his hand. Normally, I would've been exasperated by this behavior of fawning over animals…but this was Sebastian. I let it slide.

"So. You really like cats." For some reason, this wasn't exactly something I would have expected with Sebastian. He gave me a look, as if to say 'duh', but just nodded. "Well, the cats seem to like you too," I admitted. I paused, then sighed."I have a question for you. Back in the locker rooms earlier today…you said I looked cute when I was flustered. What did you mean? Why did you say that? Are you…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. He smiled."You and I are very similar in certain regards, Phantomhive," was his response. I thought about the statement for a moment, before murmuring"Similar? Are you…like me? I shouldn't dance around the topic, since I suck at dancing anyway. Are you gay too?" I expected him to be offended by this statement, my assumption being way off. Instead he just laughed."I knew you'd figure it out by yourself eventually, Phantomhive." Kiwi meowed as if to remind Sebastian that he was there. Instead, he removed the cat from his lap and walked over to where I stood, kneeling down slightly, then he kissed me on the cheek. "So, you'll help me move the cats?" he asked. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

It was around eleven by the time Sebastian and I decided to pick up the five. We snuck out of the dorm and off campus. It wasn't as if there was anyone around at this hour, as the staff of the place didn't watch us all very strictly at night time. Admittedly, there were camera's, but for some reason, Sebastian knew how to deactivate them. When I asked, he simply gave me the same response he had when I'd asked about his knowledge of how to lock pick a door:

"It's only natural that a member of the Michaelis family would be able to know how to deactivate a security camera." Just what type of people did the Michaelis family consist of? I'd have to ask sometime. The two of us entered the cabin, and pushed the door open. The cats didn't even need to be called over this time, they were already up and hunting. Jasper waddled over to Sebastian, followed by the Rose and Lily, while Kiwi and Seras finished their hunting before coming over. Seras dropped a mouse on my shoe. I wondered how I was supposed to feel about that. Sebastian picked up Seras and Kiwi, and I picked up the smallest kitten, Rose. She'd probably fit in my pocket, so that's where I placed her. She nipped at my hands as I tried to do this, and despite the bites, I ignored her. Lily was only a little bigger then her sister, so I put her in my other pocket. Jasper, I'd just have to carry. As I stood up, the kittens cowered deeper in my pocket, for fear of falling. The parents seemed slightly uneasy about me, but I guess Sebastian had his way with cats, for they didn't get mad.

We headed back for the dorms. However, when we arrived, it turned out that Allen and Daniel were still awake. They looked dumbfounded."You tell anyone, you die," Sebastian announced with a smile on his face. "Kitties!" squealed Allen. "Shhh!" I hissed. I opened the empty supply closet to find that it was already set up for the cats. There were toys, balls of yarn, bowls for each of them…"How'd we miss that?" Allen asked to Daniel, who shrugged. I placed Rose, Lily and Jasper onto the ground, and they began to eat. They were soon joined by their parents."We aren't allowed to have pets in these dorms," Daniel reminded us. Allen shrugged."Sebastian likes cats, I like cats, Ciel probably likes cats-" I fell into a fit of coughing, probably from being around the cats, so I stepped outside. "Or maybe Phantomhive is allergic to cats and is just helping move the cats to safety because I asked him to?" suggested Sebastian. I cast him a warning glance. He merely smiled at me. I sighed and gave a tired smile as I stepped back inside."I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I lay down on my bed. Sebastian stayed up with the cats for some time, and Allen did too.

The following morning was a Sunday, and a school dance was announced to be taking place on Wednesday. There was immediately a lot of buzz about this event. As for me, well, I wasn't sure whether or not to go. I'd never been to a dance before, because I don't dance well at all. Plus, there had never been a boy I'd been interested in going with, not even Alois, and even if the opportunity had presented itself, it was unlikely that I would've gone with him. Sebastian paid no attention to the announcement, focusing on the cats in the once empty supply closet.

"So, you going to go, Ciel?" asked Daniel in a condescending way. Allen threw a pencil at his head. "Worth it," chuckled Daniel."Ignorance is bliss, they say," I commented."What's that supposed to mean?" asked Daniel, raising an eyebrow."He's saying that you're a retard," Allen explained brightly. That wasn't exactly what I'd meant, but I guess it was close enough to get the point across.

"I take offense to that." Well, after hearing that, we all decided to ignore Daniel."What about you, Sebastian?" asked Allen. "I have someone in mind. I just don't know if they want to go with me, so I'll wait to see if they ask," Sebastian answered, batting a ball of yarn towards Kiwi. "You should ask!" Allen stated. "Besides, isn't it the guy's job to ask out the girl?""Now when did I say that the person I was considering taking with me was a girl?" asked Sebastian with a devilish smile. I blinked. Daniel had a look on his face as if he'd just been smacked in the face. Allen, however, hopped off his bed, walked into the closet, and came out carrying a pair of stiletto's."That would explain these?" he asked. Sebastian stood up and snatched the pair of shoes from his hands, placing them back in the closet."You shouldn't go through other people's belongings," he snapped. Allen just shrugged."Sorry.""Well, that aside, I think the girls are missing out," I admitted, getting a strange look from all three of them. I picked up a magazine and opened to a random page, laying down and pretending to read it for the sole purpose of focusing on something that wasn't the other boys."Sebastian is very handsome…their loss, I guess." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Allen glance at Sebastian and Daniel raise an eyebrow. Then Allen grinned and looked at me."I guess you're right. So, Ciel, ARE you going to the dance? If so, man up and ask the guy you like! You're the only one who's out at this school," he pointed out. As if I needed the reminder. I glanced up from the magazine and cast it aside."You know what? I think I will ask the guy I like out to the dance," I decided. I glanced at Sebastian. "Hey, Sebastian…" Daniel's jaw practically hit the floor. Allen laughed and clapped his hands together as if this was some sort of interesting TV show and a hilarious plot twist had just been revealed.

"Yes, Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked. He was smiling. He knew what I was going to ask, but probably wouldn't accept unless I formally asked "I…uh…would you-""Look me in the eye when you talk to me," he instructed. Daniel sighed with exasperation."Don't lead him on like this only to reject him, Sebastian. That's just inhumane, even if he is gay." Sebastian cast him a dark look before glancing back at me."You were saying?""Would you go to the dance with me?" I managed to ask. He seemed to consider it for a moment, probably just to tease me. "Sure. I think I will." That was a load off my shoulder. I sighed in relief and gave him a smile."Thank you. I've…never actually been to a dance before, formal or not." He walked over to me and ruffled my hair."Neither have I." Allen lightly applauded. "Don't you think there's something kind of cute, about this, Daniel?" he asked. Daniel was shaking his head with either disapproval or disgust. Perhaps both."Urg, no. No, no, no. This isn't right!" he murmured. I pulled a piece of balled up paper from my pocket and tossed it at his head. I then turned back to Sebastian. I expected him to be disapproving of that action, but he seemed merely amused. "I'm stepping outside," announced Daniel, walking out of the room, looking like he might need some kind of sick bag. Allen just smiled and gave us a thumbs up and followed him out. I looked back at Sebastian. "I've only been in a relationship once. Would this count as my second time? I don't want it to go like last time," I admitted. He seemed intrigued by this. "Tell me about it, then. Take a seat." I bit my lip, and he must have noticed my hesitation. "Whenever you're ready." I gave a nod. I wasn't ready to share it yet, I couldn't let a simple crush know about these things, simply because they could use it against me in the future. I wanted to think Sebastian wasn't like that, but I had no evidence to support that. So for now, I kept tight-lipped about it. Besides, I had a hunch that when I went to the dance with Sebastian, Alois would respond somehow.

The days came and went, and an idea occurred to me on the day of the dance. I went to buy an outfit, but not anything very formal.

I stepped out of the restroom after changing, and upon seeing what I was wearing, Sebastian grinned from ear to ear. Perhaps it's not the most dignifying outfit, going to a school dance dressed as a cat boy. But seeing his face made it worth it. He stepped towards me and placed a hand on my head."You look adorable, Phantomhive." Despite myself, and the violent shade of red my face surely was at that moment, I looked up at him and gave a sheepish laugh. He took my hand and we walked out of the dorms towards the grand hall, where the dance was taking place.

We got several strange looks as we walked into the room. Some angry ones, too. I just gripped Sebastian's hand tighter. Allen was sitting down with a girl I didn't know the name of, but he excused himself to talk to us before the dancing started."Looking good, you two. Like the ears," Allen commented, batting the cat ears I wore on my head. I placed a hand down so they wouldn't come off. He noticed I had fake paws on too, and immediately began examining them. A group of girls wearing nice looking dresses walked over to us. Most of them looked angry."What're you doing with him?" she asked scornfully. Allen glanced at them, then back at me, advising that we ignore them. "Why is Ciel dressed as a cat? Tch, freak.""Come on, Sebastian! Dance with me! I'm sure you're wonderful.""Don't try and hit on him, Ciel! And release his hand, He's not like you!" And as they all threw insults and accusations, I held their gazes, tightening my grip on his hand. Though after a moment, I released his hand. "You can go with them, if you'd prefer, Sebastian," I offered, feeling slightly disheartened. I didn't want him getting any crap from these girls for being with me. It was his turn to tighten his grip on my hand. "No. Ciel is my boyfriend," he answered calmly. I looked at him, stunned. I had NOT expected him to refer to me as a boyfriend. The girls looked even more surprised. One of them looked disappointed, and the other ones looked indignant.

"Wait, you're-" one of the girls started to say. Allen cut them off."He's wearing stilettos, are you really that surprised?" he asked. Of course, this caused all of the girls to look at his shoes. Sebastian cast a death glare at Allen, who shrugged. "What does he have that we don't?" one of the girls snapped."A penis?" offered Allen. I elbowed him in the ribs."…That IS true," Sebastian commented."Sebastian!" I complained. The girls couldn't think of a witty response to say to that, so most of then turned around and walked away. "You've just dug quite a pit for yourself, Sebastian. I can't imagine you'll get a lot of respect at school after that performance," Allen admitted."Like I said, I never cared much for social standings," he answered calmly. Then the music began to play and people started to dance. I glanced at Sebastian."I can't really dance," I admitted. Sebastian shrugged, glancing at the cat paw gloves I was currently wearing before answering"Just follow my lead, then. It's not difficult," he assured me as he led the way.

And the night went on. Boys laughed and jeered, girls glared and insulted, but we didn't pay them any mind as Sebastian taught me how to dance. I picked up on several things, and was grateful that Sebastian didn't comment every time I stumbled or stepped on his foot. This happened with surprising frequency, I may add. I didn't see Alois, but I was sure the news would spread fast. He'd know soon enough.

After a moment, he froze, as someone caught the corner of his eye. My gaze followed his, and stopped when I saw an older man, an unfamiliar one, walking through the crowd towards us."Phantomhive," he whispered urgently."Is there a cooking classroom in this school?""Well, yeah-""Lead me there, now. And be quick about it." He looked dead serious, but I heard what could have been worry in his voice. Whatever was wrong, it was dangerous. I nodded, and began making my way through the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lead me there, now. And be quick about it." He looked dead serious, but I heard what could have been worry in his voice. Whatever was wrong, it was dangerous. I nodded, and began making my way through the crowd. The man I saw was following us."What's going on, Sebastian?" I asked softly as I elbowed my way through the crowd, ignoring their irritated protests. "I'll explain later." Eventually, we'd gotten through the crowd and upon Sebastian's urging, we were tearing down the hallways. I couldn't imagine the teachers would approve, but that didn't matter. I heard footsteps behind us that weren't our own. Sebastian was clutching a pick in his hand, and when we reached the cooking room, he picked the lock in about three seconds."Hide," he told me. I blinked, and ducked behind a counter. The door burst open loudly, and I remained behind cover as I heard the rustling of metal as utensils were grabbed from drawers, several knives and forks, I'd imagine. Just in case, I silently opened a drawer and grabbed a large blade that looked like it might be used to cut watermelon. I couldn't imagine myself actually using it, but it was better then nothing.

"Trevor," Sebastian growled. "Funny we meet again like this, Michaelis," said the man.

"It was only a matter of time," he said in a low, emotionless voice. "Such a shame that I have to kill you, I've worked for your family for so long…but hey. Business is business, and I won't earn my pay if I don't.""You can try," Sebastian snapped. The sounds that followed were disjointed and hard to describe, as I'd never heard anything quite like them. I risked glancing around the corner. Pieces of silverware were sticking out of the wall. The man Sebastian was fighting, Trevor, was wielding some kind of dagger. Sebastian carried several sharp knives in his hands, though seeing the forks sticking out of the wall, I had a feeling that he probably could've found a way to turn a spoon into a lethal weapon.

I poked my head back into the hiding place, though the sound of blade on blade made me worry. There was a sharp skidding sound, and a crash. Trevor flew into my sight and crashed into one of the tables, knocking it over. He looked slightly jarred from the impact, and staggered upright. I tried to make myself look small. From where was now, he could easily see me. And I had no combat training, and no real way of protecting myself, despite the large blade I carried. My luck wasn't exactly great, so I braced myself. As soon as he was done regaining his senses, he caught sight of me in the corner of his eye.

"Well, well…who do we have here?" he murmured. He took a step towards me, and I raised the blade. He chuckled, and Sebastian ran forward to stand in front of me. Unfortunately, it was hard to navigate the room now, as it was a total mess. Funny how trashed a room can become in the span of roughly two minutes. Sebastian reached me first, standing protectively in front of me. I offered him the watermelon knife, which he took, but not before making sure I had an extra weapon, in the form of a pairing knife. The fighting continued in plain sight now. Sebastian had several cuts, but nothing fatal. I was surprised that no one had heard the racket and came to check it out yet, but at the same time, grateful. I wasn't sure if Trevor would spare threw the blade in his hand, and Sebastian ducked out of the way. I had to duck to the floor myself, and it barely missed my shoulder, getting stuck in the drawer off to my left. Trevor ran towards me, pulling some kind of switchblade from his pocket. I managed not to freeze in terror, something that probably saved my life in that moment, and held my ground. The moment he attempted to drive the switchblade into my stomach, I grabbed it in my free hand and drove the pairing knife into his shoulder, dragging it down his arm, leaving a large gash that probably rendered his hand unusable. I felt blood running down my arm, the switchblade easily breaking skin and going quite deep into my hand. It hurt like a bitch. Trevor looked quite surprised by my action, but didn't have much time to be surprised about it, as the sickening sound of a blade going through his back could be heard. He fell to the ground. I moved to pull the switchblade from my hand, but that proved unnecessary, for as soon as I managed to uncurl my fingers from the blade, it dropped to the floor. The sight of my blood didn't freak me out as much as I thought it would. Sebastian looked concerned, however."I need to clean up this room before anyone finds out what went down here. Can you treat that wound on your own?" he asked. I had limited medical knowledge, but I nodded. It took me a moment to notice the pain was causing my eyes to water up. I ran to grab a towel to apply pressure on the wound and slow the bleeding. "I want you to leave the room. If anyone sees your hand, you'll have to come up with an excuse," Sebastian warned. I nodded and left the room, avoiding the dance going on down on the first floor. I ran into Alois on the way back to the dorm. He immediately noticed the towel around my hand. He grabbed my wrist, causing the towel to drop from my hand, along with drops of blood. His eyes narrowed, and he practically dragged me into the dorm room. "I can handle it myself, Alois," I told him, He ignored me as led me to the bathroom sink, washing the bleeding hand under water. The bleeding didn't look like it'd stop any time soon. He took off his shirt and fastened it into a makeshift tourniquet, before going back outside and grabbing the towel before fastening that back around my bleeding hand. "Alois…why are you helping me?" I asked. His gaze hardened and he slapped me across the face."Why wouldn't I help you?" he asked irritably. In those few seconds, Alois had just thoroughly summed up our relationship. I didn't speak anymore. After a while, he led me back outside I couldn't move my fingers anymore, which worried me a little bit. "Be more careful," Alois said curtly. I was grateful that he didn't ask how I'd managed to get the switchblade injury, because I couldn't think of an excuse for it to save my life."Thanks, Alois," I murmured. He shrugged and watched me go. I guess you just never know with Alois. Sometimes, he's a time bomb waiting to go off, and others, he's just a helpful guy who only occasionally punches you in the face.

By the time I arrived back at the dorm room, it was about ten. The dance would be over by now, I knew. I heard scuffling from the closet. The cats, probably. I didn't want to fall into a fit of coughing at the moment, and I lay down on my bed, lifting my bloody arm. I couldn't feel my hand now. I decided to go take a bath. It was an odd course of action, but my heart was still pounding from the encounter with Trevor. I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and headed off, getting to the room and lock picking the door. The water wasn't as warm as usual, but that didn't bother me. I sat down on one of the steps, leaning my head backwards. The water was up to my neck when I was sitting, but I didn't feel like going any further. Besides, I wanted to keep my hand dry. I must have dozed off, because when I next opened my eyes, all the lights were out. That wasn't my main concern, though. What worried me is when I realized I wasn't alone. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light. "You're awake." It was Sebastian. I allowed myself to relax."What are you doing here?" I asked. "I finished cleaning up and eliminating the evidence of the assassin's presence. When I found you weren't back at the dorm room, I went to find you. I didn't know if Trevor had brought any friends with him. Who knows with him," he murmured. He took my hand and raised it to eye level. He removed the bloody towel and allowed it to drop to the ground. I couldn't feel my hand due to the tight bandages around my upper arm, but it had stopped the bleeding, so I guess I couldn't complain. "Who wrapped your arm?" he asked. When I told him it was Alois, he seemed surprised.

"Alois didn't seem like the type. However, it might explain the mark that was on your face when I first found you. He hit you, didn't he?" I gave a stiff nod."He's my ex-boyfriend, Sebastian. It was an odd relationship we had," I admitted. I decided that now was as good a time as any to tell him about it, so I dragged myself out of the water, towel still around my waist, and sat down beside him, feet in the water. I began to tell him about what had gone down when Alois and I had been together. The abuse, what had happened to my eye, Alois' unpredictable nature. I found myself rambling after a while, and clammed up, only going on with some urging. Eventually, I'd said all I could say on the matter."Do you still like him?" Sebastian asked. I shook my head, even though I was a little unsure on the topic myself. My doubt must have been visible, because Sebastian shook his head disapprovingly."Don't lie to me." I stared back at the water. "There's a side of him that I like…but he suppresses it, instead going for an abusive, attention seeking side. I can't really stand to be around him for that reason." I paused."You won't tell anyone about this, will you?" I asked. He nodded."It's not for me to share." I let out a sigh of relief, though I still felt a twinge of doubt in my stomach. I suppose I had a few trust issues of my own. However, I'd told him, I'd just have to hope he'd stay true to his word. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question," I decided."I have a right to know why my boyfriend had an assassin tracking him." He frowned. It was quite apparent that he'd wanted to keep this secret from me."You're right, you could've died. The Michaelis family have strong black market ties. We're a family of criminals, that's what we are." A look of worry crossed his face."Even knowing this, will you still stay by my side?" I had to admit, with the way Sebastian acted, it was easy to forget that he felt emotions like worry or sadness. He always seemed quite confident, smiling quite often, quick to tease. "If you don't mind, I'd really like to. I'd like to get to know you better. We don't talk much during class, and you mostly just teased me during our first swimming lesson." He smiled."True enough.""Even if it's dangerous, we'll get through it," I promised. He gave another smile. I liked his smile, I thought. "Should we return to the dorms?" I asked, standing up and loosening the bandages on my arm. The blood returned to my hand, and a small amount of blood trickled from the switchblade wound."I'll grab some bandages for your hand and meet you there." He handed me my clothes and headed out. I threw on my clothes and headed back to the dorm. It was hard to navigate in the dark, but luckily, I knew my way around well enough to find the way back to the dorms. I was surprised to find that Sebastian had actually beat me back. He took my wrist and wrapped the bandages tightly around the wound before motioning that I should to bed. I wasn't really tired, or at least, that's what I thought until my head hit the pillow. I was out like a light in a heartbeat.

I awoke to Allen freaking out and Sebastian chuckling. I blinked awake to find Daniel curled up beside me in my bed. "GAH!" I yelped, shuffling to the corner of my bed. "What's going on here?""Daniel, is there something you're not telling us?" asked Sebastian to a half awake Daniel, causing Allen to fall into a fit of giggles. Daniel slowly woke up, realized where he was, and almost fell off the bed in shock."What the f-Ciel, get out of my bed!" "Dude, this is MY bed," I pointed out, before shoving him out of the bed with my foot. He took all of the sheets with him."Someone must have been sleepwalking last night," noted Sebastian, helping Daniel to his feet. Daniel shoved him away and ran into the bathroom. He must have been quite embarrassed, I thought. I guess he had it coming, for all of the comments he'd made. "Well, school today. Come on, lets get ready," Allen managed to say, recovering from the laughter at Daniel's expense. The rest of the morning went on without incident, and we all headed to homeroom. Daniel apologized profusely on the way over."It's fine, Daniel, stop apologizing. I heard a story of this happening between two girls at a sleepover," I said, trying to calm him. He hardly seemed comforted, however. Maybe that was because I was holding Sebastian's hand. We all headed to our separate homerooms, and I braced myself for a lot of insults and rude comments from our classmates.

Boy, did we get it. As soon as we stepped into the room, the students began having a field day. I heard some people murmur how unfunny the whole thing was, and I had to admit, I agreed, but perhaps that was because all of the jokes were at our expense. We ignored them and took a seat. The girl beside me glanced at my bandaged hand."What happened?" she asked. I recognized her as a girl named Fiona. She was a junior student who had seemed intrigued when she'd first seen me and Sebastian sitting together. "Just an accident in the cooking room," I answered. This wasn't an entirely a lie either. Except for saying it had been an accident."Really, now…" she seemed disbelieving. "Well, that aside, ignore what the other students say. I think you and Sebastian make a cute couple," she whispered. I blinked and gave a slight nod."Thanks," I whispered. While the insults were tossed about, Sebastian and I talked a little bit, about our grades, about school in general, about past experiences. This was when I found out just who Grell was. "He's an ex-boyfriend of mine," he explained."Very clingy, easily jealous. If you ever visit my place, you might meet him. We're still friends," Sebastian explained. He said that last part dryly, as if he didn't really want to be friends with the guy.

"Does he still like you?" I asked, thinking of Alois. He didn't answer, instead he groaned and rested his head in his hands, which I took as a yes. "Never mind." The teacher came into the room, and school began. Classes were dull as normal. Nothing happened until Saturday night, and trust me when I say that it was the last thing anyone would have expected to happen in this boring school of ours.

I awoke to blistering heat, sweat all over my body. I sat up, glancing around the room. It was empty, save for Sebastian, who was waking up as well. I could sense that something was terribly wrong. The closet door was open, and the front door was slightly ajar. I got out of bed and woke him up. I didn't even have to tell him what was on my mind as he jumped out of bed. We both ran outside. Our worries were confirmed. The dorms were on fire.

**Author's note.**

Hey, everyone. Soundstorm here. Sorry for the slow updates, I've had this chapter since last year and I haven't gotten around to posting it. I've been rather busy.

I haven't been working on this fanfic that much, to be completely honest. I've been writing fanfics for another series entirely. The only thing that Kuroshitsuji and this series have in common is that both have a large yaoi fan base. I doubt I'll post them, however, unless you think I should?

The series, by the way, is…um…Kingdom Hearts. *Embarrassed laughter* Kind of a big jump, even if I never write about the Disney characters (just the characters from Birth By Sleep).

Anyway, if you would like, I will get back to this story…you might need to be patient, however. I have everything in this story planned out, I just need to get the motivation back to write it.

Thanks to those who have read this story, by the way! I never expected to have so many people read something I wrote in my free time, especially my first Yaoi fic (maybe my only one, too).


End file.
